This invention relates to a magnetic tape drive, and more particularly, to a chassis which can be snapped into the pan of a tape drive for easy assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,664-Perona shows a tape drive for use with so-called "Mini-Data" cartridges. There are standards for these drives so that drives manufactured by different companies can read and write data interchangeably. These standards are referred to as the "QIC" (Quarter-Inch Cartridges) standards. One set of standards is referred to as the "QIC-80 Standards for 250-800 megabyte products."
Recently, a new wide tape cartridge referred to as "TRAVAN" has been announced for use with such drives. The Travan cartridge has a metal base plate which is a reference for all cartridge/drive interface specifications.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an easily assembled tape drive for use with such cartridges.